Gundam Resurrection: The Winged Guardians
by Kira of the Sky
Summary: Three years after the war with the Sedition, the Earth Federal forces launch a new task force to counter the remnants of the Sedition. Lt. Temuro Maki leads the MS force on the new ship the Liberty as the Sedition rages on. This is a sequel.
1. The Liberty

This is a sequel to my original fanfic Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection so read it first.

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection: The Winged Guardians

Episode 1: Liberty

The year is U.C. 283. After the war had ended, the Federation occupied the colonies of Side 3. Since the beginning of the occupation there have been numerous terrorists attacks against federal forces stationed there. Remnants of the Sedition space fleet have performed guerilla attacks against numerous federation targets. In retaliation, the federation is preparing to launch a new task force to deal with the Sedition. They are the Winged Guardians. Captain Senion has been made field commander of the Guardians and the Pegasus, the flagship. The Federation has also developed new mobile suits and a new type of warship ship, the Liberty. Recently, a new pilot has been transferred to this ship as it's MS commander.

In the lunar city of Von Braun, the Liberty sits in an Aneheim Electronics port. The ship is quite different from other Pegasus class ships. It has one forward MS hangar and a smaller one above it for fighters. There are also two MS bays on each side that can hold larger mobile suits. For it's compact size, it can carry eight mobile suits, two larger units, and four fighters.

The new pilot approaches the Liberty and gazes at it.

"Well, it's not as big as the Pegasus, but I guess it will have to do."

Temuro had become quite mature since the war and he even grew slightly taller. Suddenly two other pilots walk up one a young blonde hair woman and a another man a little older that Temuro with long dark hair.

"Wow it's that Temuro guy who flew the Gundam!"

"Don't get to excited about it. I heard he went insane while he was on Earth."

"What the hell are you talking about! He destroyed that big Sedition weapon that threw colonies at the Earth!"

Temuro smiles politely despite his embarrassment.

"Well I can tell we'll get along. What's your name kid?"

"I'm Ensign Michelle Norzit and that old fogie is Lt. JG Gordon Kreb."

"I'm only 25 you stupid brat! You look like your twelve and your calling me old!"

"Hey, cool it! If we're going to working together, we should all learn to get along. Let's go check out the mobile suits on the ship."

The three make there way down to the MS bay where there are only two mobile suits. One is a new Gemini-kai model with new boosters on the top of the pack and new a beam saber on each arm. The second is a Gemini Cannon with two heavy beam cannons on each shoulder and heavy armor.

"Why are there only two units?"

An officer walks up from behind and answers Temuro's question.

"Because your suit is in the other launch bay. I'm Captain Larry Vaughn and I'll be you captain. I've heard many things about you Lt. From Senion. I expect you to live up to his praise."

"Don't worry about that. How about my mobile suit?

"Alright follow me."

The two walk through a corridor to the right side of the ship where a new custom model Gemini is docked. The suit was slightly larger with more boosters equipped in the legs and shoulders and it has a new heavy assault rifle as it's main weapon.

"This new model was created in limited quantities for ace pilots like yourself. It may not be as good as a Gundam, but it will pull it's weight until we reach Side 9."

"What's at Side 9?"

"A new MS project. We are to proceed to Side 9 and pick up the three new Gundam models. Two of them will be transferred to the Pegasus and one here in which case you will become the pilot. The suits we have now are on loan from the lunar base."

"Finally, another Gundam! I hope it's performance will exceed the Gemini."

In space around Side 9, a Sedition fleet engages the Federation fleet. The Sedition mobile suits are outnumbered by the Federation's but they are easily overcoming the old Geminis with there space custom Shield Dogas and two space custom Blue Devil Goufs.

"Hey Thomias! This is easy! The feds only have those cannon fodder suits from the war!"

"Don't let up Mace! Their suits may be old, but the pilot might be good enough to beat us!"

"Yeah whatever!"

At Von Braun the Liberty departs ahead of schedule after being informed about the attack on Side 9.

"Hey captain. Will be there in time?"

"The Liberty is the fastest ship in the fleet. When will we arrive at Side 9?"

"Running the engines at full power, we'll be there in one hour."

"Damn, that is fast!"

As the Liberty heads for Side 9, the Sedition fleet starts to break through the Federal forces.

"Why the hell are they breaking through! We have twice the forces they have!"

Suddenly a scorpion-like mobile armor flies in front of the bridge, opens it's claw and fires the beam cannon in the claw into the bridge. The ship explodes and the MA heads for another ship.

"Hey commander, how's that mobile armor working out?"

"Scorpius is good I guess, but it doesn't compare with the last one I used."

The Scorpius has two pairs of heavy boosters for legs, a heat rod tail, a tail binder packed with funnels and large fighter shaped head. The pilot is man with long blonde hair and a red mask over his eyes.

"The Feddies are boring as usual."

"Commander Casval, I have an unidentified ship on my screen. It's coming in fast."

"Is it a new feddie ship? Hmm, this should be interesting."

The pilots on the Liberty get into their mobile suits.

"This is Michelle, I'm launching in the Gemini-kai!"

"Gordon, Gemini Cannon, I'm ready to launch."

Both launch from the forward hangar as Temuro's Gemini Custom walks into the Linear catapult. The suit is held up by the anti-grav force of the catapult.

"Lt. Maki, Gemini Custom, launching!"

The catapult hurls Temuro into space as he zips past the other two.

"This thing is fast for a Gemini. Almost as fast as the Gundam."

The Sedition suits immediately start gunning for Temuro as he dodges and shoots them all full of holes until they explode.

"This isn't so hard. What's this pressure! A mobile armor!"

The Scorpius destroys two more Hy-Salamis ships and heads straight for Temuro.

"That new model should be fun to play with. What with this?"

"This feeling, it's just like…"

"It's him the Gundam pilot!"

The Gemini and the Scorpius fly past each other, turn around and then fly straight towards each other.

After three years, Temuro is thrust into another battle. Does he have the skill to take on this new masked pilot?

2-The Second Gemini


	2. The Second Gemini

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection: The Winged Guardians

Episode 2: The Second Gemini

Temuro's Gemini Custom and the Scorpius fly straight towards each other with great speed.

"It's so nice to see you Gundam pilot, but you do you really think you can beat me in that Fed piece of trash!"

"This guy is nuts!"

"You're breaking my heart!"

Temuro fires at the Scorpius, but it dodges with ease. The Scorpius starts to fire back with it's beam cannons. Temuro dodges each one with ease. The Scorpius's tail pops up and many small funnels pop out and fire at Temuro.

"Move you piece of crap!"

"You can't beat me without your Gundam!"

"Bastard!"

Temuro turns around and fires at the Scorpius. Casval dodges, flies right Temuro and hacks off one of the Gemini's legs with a beam saber that came from it's claw.

"Come on!"

Michelle flies by shooting at the Scorpius.

"I'll support you Lt."

"No don't! Stay away!"

A funnel comes up behind the Gemini-kai and shoots it in back.

"Dammit!"

The two Hy-Goufs enter the colony and fly into the interior.

"Where the hell are those new Gundams?"

"I don't know. The feds must have them hidden somewhere."

The Liberty monitors the battle as Michelle's Gemini comes in for a landing.

"Two Sedition suits have entered the colony and Michelle is making an emergency landing."

"Lt. Maki, intercept them."

"I can't right now Captain. My hands are full with this mobile armor."

"Lt. Gordon, intercept those two suits that entered the colony."

"Yes sir."

Gordon fires his beam cannons and clears a path to fly through to the colony. A convoy of fed trucks heads into a large factory.

"They must be over there in that factory."

The Hy-Goufs fly towards the factory and start shooting everything. Alar comes running into a hangar where a new Core fighter is.

"Dammit! Are one the G-Core Fighters ready?"

"Well one is ready, but the main beam cannon isn't."

"It will do."

Alar jumps into the new fighter with two large boosters for wings and two small beam cannons in the front.

"I'm taking off!"

The fighter launches and starts circling the factory. Then he swoops down and starts to shoot at the two Hy-Goufs.

"Damn little fly!"

"There they are Mace! The Gundams!"

Three new model Gundams, one with a basic design just like the Gemini Gundam, one has four big wings and two twin beam cannons on each arm and one with a large weapons platform attached.

"Let's destroy them and go."

"Hey wait Thomias. Let's steal them instead."

"Sir they found the factory where the new Gundams were stored."

"What! The new Gundams!"

Temuro flies away from the Scorpius and heads into the colony.

"Little coward! Come back so I can kill you!"

Temuro enters the colony and abandons his damaged Gemini. He heads straight towards the factory as the Hy-Goufs get shot at by Alar.

"Damn these things are hard."

Mace's unit gets its arm and gun shot off.

"Screw this. I'm stealing that flying one."

Mace abandons his Hy-Gouf and gets into the flying Gundam. He activates the Gundam and the name Pheonix flashes against the screen. Then Thomias's Hy-Gouf gets shot down by the Alar's fighter.

"Pheonix Gundam, alright that sounds fun!"

At the same time, Temuro arrives at the factory.

"Who's in that Gundam?"

"It's been hijacked!"

"What! Damn!"

Temuro runs towards the other two Gundams as Thomias climbs into the Gundam with the weapons platform. He activates it and the word Destroyer flashes on the screen.

"Destroyer Gundam huh. Alright let's go."

Temuro jumps into the remaining Gundam.

"Why do I have to get the plain Gundam?"

Thomias and Mace fly off and exit the colony as Temuro's Gundam stands up.

"Gemini Gundam Mark II. Well that figures."

"Captain, Lt. Maki says that two of the Gundams have been stolen."

"Stolen! Tell him to intercept them!"

"Let's see what this Gundam can do!"

Temuro's Gundam rises up and it's eyes start glowing.

3-Gemini's Return


	3. Geminis Return

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection: The Winged Guardians

Episode 3: Gemini's Return

The Gemini Gundam mark II rises to it's feet as more Sedition suits enter the colony.

"Hey that other Gundam is moving!"

"Let's see what you can do."

The Gundam fires up it's boosters, flies straight at the nearest Shield Doga and slashes it in half with it's beam saber.

"Better mobility and reaction time. I love this thing!"

The rest of the Sedition suits escape as Temuro pursues them. Alar flies after him.

"Wait Temuro! Don't you think you need a beam rifle?"

"What fun would that be?"

Temuro exits the colony and flies the Gundam straight towards the Liberty which is being attacked.

"Time to get to work!"

Temuro jumps from one MS to another, slashing them down with the beam saber.

"Who's in that mobile suit?"

"It's just me Captain. The Sedition stole the other two Gundams."

"Well then, let's mop up the rest of the Sedition forces."

The Sedition ships start to leave the area as the Scorpius shoots down any Federation ship or MS that tries to pursue them.

"Commander Casval, we're retreating, come back to the ship."

"I'll return as soon as I guarantee our escape. That new ship is really fast and could cause us trouble later."

The Scorpius flies right at the Liberty and is intercepted by the Gundam.

"You're not getting any closer ass-hole!"

"What! You again! When did you get a new Gundam!"

Temuro dodges each of the Scorpius shots and tries to get close with his beam saber. A beam saber comes out of the beam cannon on the Scorpius's claw and blocks Temuro's.

"Crap, I can't beat him like this!"

Alar lands inside the Core Fighter deck on the Liberty.

"Lt. Alar, we're going to attach a beam rifle and shield to G Core Fighter. The fighter was designed as a weapons delivery system."

"So I'm a delivery boy now? Alright proceed."

The beam rifle and shield is attached to the side of the fighter and Alar launches. Alar flies by the Gundam and detaches the shield and beam rifle.

"I got some presents for you kid."

"Thanks Alar!"

The Gundam grabs the beam rifle and shield and starts firing at the Scorpius. The Scorpius barely dodges each shot and then turns towards the Sedition fleet.

"I didn't expect this. I'll rethink this and return."

The Scorpius returns to the Crimson Hell, a Zaros class painted red instead of dark blue.

"Welcome back Commander."

"Save it, we have a few difficulties."

Casval returns to the bridge and is greeted by the first officer, a brunette woman named Lucia Suumi.

"Commander, how was your outing."

"I wasn't able to destroy that ship or that new Gundam. It doesn't matter how far we go, that ship will reach us in a matter of hours."

"How do you know this?"

"That ship was stationed at the moon and it arrived only three hours after the battle began. I would rather avoid a confrontation if possible before we can rejoin the rest of the fleet. If they found us it would risk giving away the location of our main fleet and the Leviathan."

"Why don't we brake away and take a different course. We can act as a decoy while the rest of our forces return."

"I see, event though it goes against my recommendations it's the best course of action. Inform the fleet we are breaking away."

Back at Side 9, the Liberty comes into port and equipment is loaded on. Among the equipment are three small mission packs for the Gemini Gundam MK II. Temuro oversees them loading the packs.

"Hey what are these things!"

"New equipment for the Gemini. These packs can be changed for different uses. Blaze, Assault and Cannon. They can also be loaded on G Core Fighter."

"Looks like the Gundam I took wasn't so plain after all."

Two more Gemini-kais are loaded onto the Liberty along with equipment for them.

"We also have two prototype Gemini's that use the same pack system used in the Gundam."

Back on the Liberty, Captain Vaughn makes contact with Senion.

"We're in a bad situation Senion. They stole two of our prototypes the Pheonix and the Destroyer."

"I see. Larry, I want you to pursue them and try to get the prototypes back if can. I'm assigning the Gemini MKII to your ship. Don't worry Lt. Maki won't let you down."

"Maybe if we followed them we could find their main fleet."

"We've been searching for months for their fleet and their main base. They have been getting support from somewhere."

"What about Zeken's son?"

"He's at the top of our list but we haven't found any evidence."

"We'll do our best to wrap this situation up."

A few hours later, the Liberty leaves port and proceeds to pursue the Sedition fleet.

"What is their projected course?"

"Well Captain, by their direction they seem to be heading to the Shoal Zone near Side 7."

"There is plenty of room there to hide a fleet. Alright proceed towards the Shoal Zone."

The Liberty reaches the Shoal Zone and scans the sector.

"Captain this area is dense with Minovsky particle. I can't pick anything up."

"Stay alert, we could be ambushed."

The Crimson Hell pops out from behind some wreckage and fires at the Liberty with its main beam cannon.

"We missed Commander. The Minovsky particles are interfering with our targeting sensors."

"Send out our mobile suits. I'm launching as well."

"Prepare the Scorpius for launch!"

Temuro runs down into the Hangar and gets into the Gundam.

"Temuro, ready for launch!"

4-Fly! Blaze Gemini Gundam!


	4. Fly! Blaze Gemini Gundam

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection: The Winged Guardians

Episode 4: Fly! Blaze Gemini Gundam!

The Gundam launches quickly into the middle of the fire fight.

"Lt., we're sending you the Blaze pack. It's launching from the core fighter deck."

"Alright, ready to receive."

Temuro flies the Gundam in front of the core fighter deck as the Blaze pack launches. A laser line locks onto the Gundam's back and the Blaze pack attaches to the Gundam. The four wings open and the boosters in the wings ignite. The Blaze Gemini Gundam takes off with lightning speed towards the Crimson Hell.

"Commander that Gundam is coming in fast!"

"Lay out a heavy barrage and don't let him through!"

"I don't think that's going to stop him Commander."

"That's why I'm going out in the Scorpius. You have the bridge Lucia."

Casval gets up and heads down towards the hangar where the Scorpius is located.

"I'm launching!"

The bottom of the hull opens and the Scorpius launches. Temuro notices the Scorpius flying right at him.

"It's him again!"

"Prepare to die Gundam pilot!"

The Scorpius circles the Gundam and fires at it with its beam cannons. The Gundam dodges each shot and flies up out of the way.

"You're not going to kill me with such lame tactics."

"See if you can avoid this!"

The Scorpius's tail raises and many small funnels launch and surround Temuro.

"Ah crap!"

Temuro barely dodges each funnel and starts blasting them away.

"Captain, more mobile suits have just launched from the Zaros."

"Send out the Geminis."

Michelle and Gordon board their custom Gemini Kais. Michelle's is equipped with a high mobility booster pack and Gordon's is equipped with a heavy cannon pack.

"Michelle, Blaze Gemini Kai, launching!"

"Gordon, Cannon Gemini Kai, launching!"

A squad of Shield Dogas heads towards Temuro but they are intercepted by Gordon and Michelle. Michelle flies circles around one of them and shoots it down. Gordon fires his cannons and takes down two more.

"These guys aren't very hard at all."

One of the Shield Dogas almost hits Michelle then Gordon blasts it away.

"Pay attention rookie!"

Temuro continues to out maneuver the funnels then the Scorpius moves in for the kill.

"I have you now!"

"I told you that your tactics were lame!"

Temuro draws his beam saber and moves in close. Beam sabers come out of the Scorpius's claws and they clash their sabers. Temuro flips around stabs the Scorpius in the torso.

"Got you bastard!"

Temuro kicks the Scorpius away and blasts off its tail.

"No more funnels!"

Temuro flies around and shoots the Scorpius a few more times. Lucia watches as the Scorpius explodes.

"No Commander!"

"I still have his signal Captain."

"Thank God!"

Temuro chases after the head until Captain Vaughn stops him.

"Lt., return to the ship, this battle is over."

"But….fine, I'm returning."

The head flies away from the explosion and towards the Crimson Hell.

"Damn Gundam! He'll regret saying that I have lame tactics. This feeling, I must have worried Lucia."

Casval makes his way back to the bridge.

"I'm glad you're okay Commander."

"You shouldn't let your emotions show on the battlefield. Recall the rest of our mobile suits and then we'll retreat."

"We have reinforcements moving into position Commander."

"Reinforcements? Commander did you know about this?"

"Yes Lucia, I called them in. This is a good opportunity to destroy that ship while we can."

"Do you think they can really destroy that ship here?"

"Not really. That pilot is strong and continues to become stronger with each battle. I didn't think I would lose the Scorpius."

The Crimson Hell leaves the battle area as the Liberty stays where it is. Temuro arrives on the bridge.

"Captain, why did you recall us? We had the upper hand."

"There are Sedition reinforcements approaching. We've been lured into a trap. We're surrounded from all sides."

"I see. We'll have to blow a big hole in their blockade."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I can use the cannon pack on the Gemini MK II. It has enough fire power to punch through one of those ships so we can escape."

5-Through the Ring of Fire


	5. Through the Ring of Fire

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection: The Winged Guardians

Episode 5: Through the Ring of Fire

Temuro runs back down to the hangar as the Sedition ships move into firing range.

"Captain their opening fire."

"Move towards the ship in front of us. Lt. Maki will clear the path for us."

Temuro launches in the Gemini Gundam and the cannon pack launches from the core fighter deck. The pack attaches to the Gundam and it grabs the impulse cannon from the back.

"Don't worry captain, this won't be very difficult."

Temuro flies toward the three ships in the Liberties path. Temuro fires the two cannons on the shoulders and they pierce through the first ships hull. Then he fires the impulse cannon right at the bridge. The ship drifts away and explodes.

"That's one of them. Oh crap!"

A squad of Shield Dogas surround him and fire at him. Temuro barely dodges each shot, then fires back and destroys one of them.

"This pack has heavy firepower but kills my mobility."

"This is Michelle, I'm launching!"

Michelle launches followed by Gordon and Alar.

"Don't worry Temuro, we'll give you some cover while you take out the other ships."

The other ships come up from behind the Liberty.

"Captain the other ships are gaining on us!"

"Evasive action!"

The liberty turns around and fires back at the approaching ships.

"Main cannons fire!"

One of the cannons fire and cripple one of the ships.

"The main cannons are offline. We're losing power. We can't take much more of this punishment."

Temuro flies past one of the other ship and takes it out.

"Only one more! No, the Liberty! Michelle, Gordon, give the Liberty some cover!"

"Yes sir."

"Alar, I'll need you to cover me some more."

"Don't worry kid, I got your back."

"And so do I!"

The Hawk Gundam flies by and takes out three of the Shield Dogas.

"Masaki! I am so glad to see you!"

"Dammit kid, you get to have all the fun. I've been looking for a good fight to test the new upgrades to the Hawk."

The Hawk Gundam has been upgraded with a new set of wings and two turret cannons on it's shoulders that is controlled by the psychommu system. Masaki flies around and takes out every mobile suit near him with the turret cannons.

"Captain, it's the Pegasus!"

The Pegasus fires its main cannons and takes out half of the pursuing ships.

"I didn't think you would have this much trouble."

Temuro takes out the last ship and returns to the Liberty.

"Send me the Blaze pack and I'll take clean the rest of them up."

The Cannon pack detaches and the Blaze pack is launched from the ship.

"Time to go to work."

The Blaze Gemini Gundam flies by and shoots down every mobile suit in the Liberty's way.

"Full speed, get us out of here!"

The Liberty flies from the battle zone with the Pegasus behind it. The Sedition turns around and retreats from the area. A few hours later, the Pegasus and the Liberty arrive back at the moon. The Liberty enters port for repairs as Captain Vaughn meets with Captain Senion and the other Federation commanders.

"Commander Vaughn, please give us your report."

"The Sedition launched a surprise at the Side 9 base. In the process they stole two prototype Gundam models, the Phoenix, and the Destroyer. We pursued them into the shoal zone nearest to the colony and we were ambushed by a fleet of Sedition ships."

The Commanders start to talk amongst themselves and become restless.

"It seems that the Sedition remnants are becoming more organized and stronger."

"Where are they getting this support?"

"I say its Zeken's son. That little bastard is probably the one providing them with their support."

"That may be but we don't have any evidence."

"We need to find this "Levianthan" base of theirs. My fleet has been searching throughout the whole Earth sphere and we haven't been able to find it."

Senion stands up and looks towards Vaughn.

"Captain Vaughn, I'm assigning you to find this "Levianthan". I want you to join up with Admiral Palan's 38th Mobile Fleet at Side 3."

"Yes sir."

"Good luck Larry."

Commander Casval sits in his quarters with Lucia.

"So they survived my little surprise. I'm not really that surprised. After all, he's with them."

"Take off that mask just for now. I guess since you know who I am."

Casval removes his mask.

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes. They really don't fit your personality."

"Another reason for me to wear this mask."

Captain Vaughn returns to the ship and arrives on the bridge.

"Prepare to move out of port."

"Yes sir, all hands prepare for launch."

The Liberty's engines ignite and they fly out of port. They fly into space towards their next mission.

6 - Rendezvous of Love


	6. Rendezvous of Love

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection: The Winged Guardians

Episode 6: Rendezvous of Love

The Liberty drifts through space slowly in a colony debris field near Side 4. Ruins from a colony drifts all around. Captain Vaughn reviews reports on his monitor.

"Their have been reports of Sedition activity in this sector. It's reasonable to believe that may be hiding in this colony wreckage."

"Should we have the mobile suits launch and check it out sir."

"We'll continue to scan this sector for awhile longer, then we'll send them out. We can't be caught without them."

"Captain, our supply ship has just arrived in this sector."

"Alright, we'll end our search for now and rendezvous with them."

The Liberty slowly moves out of the debris field as three Sedition ships emerge from within the colony.

"Captain, three Hy-Musai class ships. They must have detected the supply ship."

"Send out the mobile suits and ready the main cannons."

Temuro, Michelle, and Gordon board their mobile suits. Alar's G Core Fighter is equipped with the Cannon pack.

"Send me the Blaze pack when I go out and have the Assault on stand-by. Michelle, Gordon, watch over the supply ship and pick off any of them that get past me. Alar, I want you to cover me while I take out those ships."

"Roger Lt., Gordon launching!"

"Michelle, launching!"

"Alar taking off!"

"Temuro, Blaze Gemini Gundam launching!"

Shield Dogas and high mobility type Gemma Dogas launch from the Sedition ships and head straight for the supply ship. Temuro flies past them in the Gundam and destroys two of the Shield Dogas. Three Gemma Dogas get past Temuro as he shoots down more.

"Michelle, Gordon!"

"I got them!"

Michelle dogfights with two of them at once and destroys them both while Gordon shoots down the other one with his cannons.

"This isn't very hard at all. Their pilots must be inexperienced."

"They only sent out three ships. Are they some kind of decoy?"

Temuro and Alar fly straight towards the lead ship. They blasts both their engines, then it explodes. The other two ships turn around and fly back into the colony.

"Captain, they are retreating."

"Lt. Maki really is as good as Senion said. What's the status of the supply ship."

"Gordon and Michelle are escorting them to our position."

Temuro flies by the supply ship and the new pilot sees him from a window.

"It's a new Gundam. I wonder if its him."

"Keep alert, those ships could attack again at any moment."

The supply ship docks with the Liberty and starts to unload the supplies. Among the supplies is a second G Core Fighter with a purple and blue color scheme. Temuro oversees the supplies being unloaded and the new pilot walks in.

"Temuro, it is you!"

"Alissa! What are you doing here?"

She runs up to him and gives him a hug.

"Well, I'm the new pilot."

"You're a pilot! Since when?"

"You're always out there putting your life on the line and I got tired of being just a technician. In truth, I always wanted to be a pilot but my father made become a technician."

"You're piloting a fighter?"

"Yeah, why not! My father is working on a new mobile suit that I'm going to pilot. I graduated the top of my class. Believe me, I can hold my own."

"Have you been in any combat yet?"

"Not yet."

"You're going to soon that real combat is different from simulation."

"When did you become the expert on simulations? You didn't even have any training mister ultra newtype!"

Temuro holds her close.

"I don't want to fight. Let's just be happy that we are together again."

The Captain makes an announcement.

"Attention, this is Captain Vaughn. I need all pilots to meet me on the bridge after the supply ship departs.

The supply ship leaves and the pilots meet on the bridge.

"First of all, welcome to the Liberty Ensign Kari."

"Thank you sir."

"Our new objective is to flush out those Sedition ships and force them to surrender. We want to capture some of their crew for interrogation. Right now we know they have two ships but they may have reinforcements inside the colony."

Temuro steps up to the captain.

"Captain, I volunteer for a reconnaissance mission."

"Alright, you are the best choice for this mission."

Later Temuro and the other pilots get ready for launch.

"As soon as I launch send me the Assault pack. It will be best in the close quarters."

Temuro watches on his monitor as Alissa gets into her fighter.

"Hey Alissa, be careful."

"Don't worry about me. I can do this."

7 - Destroyer and Pheonix Rise


	7. Phoenix and Destroyer Rise

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection: The Winged Guardians

Episode 7: Destroyer and Pheonix Rise

"Lt. Maki, launching!"

After Temuro launches the Assault pack is launched and equipped to the Gundam. It is armed with maneuvering thrusters, two small bazookas, and a large beam staff. The Gundam is also equipped with its beam rifle and a small shield with a beam claw on the end. Upon approaching the colony, Temuro carefully moves into the interior of the colony and sights the enemy ships.

"Damn, there's more ships than we thought."

One of the ships are painted blue and aboard the ship is Mace and Thomias, the two remaining blue devils.

"What are we going to do about that ship Thomias? We should just destroy them with the Gundams we stole. If we stay here any longer they will receive reinforcements."

"Your right, we need to act now but that ship also has a Gundam. I think the pilot is the same one we fought back in the war."

"If that's true we should avenge the Captain here and now."

"Fine, we're moving out! We'll attack head on."

The ships start to leave the interior and Temuro flies right for the exit.

"It's that Gundam! Shoot him down!"

The ships open fire on Temuro as he uses his bazooka and beam rifle to shoot at the opening. The blasts break down debris and the entrance is blocked.

"Damn, now I got to find another way out."

The Liberty moves closer to the colony.

"Captain, there is something going on inside colony. I'm getting increased thermal ratings."

"It seems that Lt. Maki has engaged the enemy. Tell him to escape from the colony and move outside. Move in at once and prepare to leave as soon as we retrieve him."

"I can't get a signal into the interior. They must be jamming us."

Thomias and Mace board their stolen Gundams and prepare to launch.

"Thomias, Destroyer Gundam, launching!"

"Mace, Phoenix Gundam, launching!"

After they launch they fly straight towards Temuro.

"Huh? Crap, it's them!"

Temuro dodges their shots and flies down into the abandoned city within the colony. He hides inside the remains of a big building. The Destroyer and Pheonix fly overhead searching for him.

"Where the hell did he go?"

"Easy Mace. He's probably waiting for an opportunity to strike."

"Let's see if he can strike this!"

The Pheonix randomly shoots it's double beam cannons into the city hoping to flush out Temuro.

"Now's my chance."

Temuro jumps out of his hiding place and pulls out his beam staff. A long curved blade ignites from the staff and he swipes at the Phoenix. Mace barely dodges each swipe and flies away.

"Damn, that was close."

Thomias flies through and fires at Temuro with his four rail guns.

"I keep telling you not be so hasty Mace."

"Shut up dammit! Let's kill him!"

Temuro dodges their shots as he tries to find a way out of the colony.

"Their going to get me at this rate."

The Liberty reaches the front of the colony.

"Sir, the exit has been blocked off and I'm detecting three mobile suits fighting within the colony."

"What about ships?"

"They have about ten."

"I wonder why they haven't launched their other mobile suits. Target the exit with the main cannons. Maybe we'll take down one of their ships with this shot as well."

Both main cannons on the side deploy and blast huge beams through the colony. The beams also hit one of the Sedition ships. Temuro flies straight towards the exit.

"Alright, see you two assholes later."

As he flies towards the exit he fires his bazookas and beam rifle at Phoenix and Destroyer.

"Captain, the two stolen Gundams are here! Send me the blaze pack!"

The Blaze pack is sent from the core fighter deck along with a shield. The Blaze Gemini Gundam easily dodges each of their attacks.

"Damn, he's faster now!"

"Easy Mace."

The Phoenix and Destroyer continue to double team Temuro as he struggles to dodge the rest of their attacks and fight back.

"Their teamwork is amazing. I don't think I'll be able to keep up much longer."

Suddenly three beams shoot through separating the Pheonix and Destroyer from the Gemini.

"Long time no see kid."

"Masaki!"

The Hawk Gundam flies through firing at the Phoenix.

"I'll take this one and you take care of the other."

As the Gundams fight, the Sedition ships leave the colony.

"Captain, the Sedition ships are approaching."

Two huge beams fires and destroys half of their ships.

"Dammit!"

"Time to go Mace. At this rate, our ships will be destroyed."

The Pheonix and Destroyer turn around and retreat with the surviving Sedition ships.

"Masaki, thank god you and the Pegasus showed up."

"We wouldn't leave you hanging out here alone. When we received word that you where here we left immediately."

Temuro lands in the Liberty and is greeted by Alissa.

"Temuro! You still make me suffer like this fighting like that!"

"Hey, you're a regular pilot now yourself. I'm the one who is going to be suffering from now on."

8 - Princess of the Stars


	8. The Princess of the Stars

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection: The Winged Guardians

Episode 8: Princess of the Stars

At Side 3, the Liberty arrives and joins with the 38th mobile fleet.

"It's good to see you and the Liberty Captain Vaughn."

"Thanks, we have to find that base immediately."

In the first colony of Side 3, Sema Zeken meets with Commander Casval at the spaceport. Following him is a young girl with long light blue hair.

"Greetings Lord Zeken, who is this young lady with you?"

"This is my daughter."

"Oh? I see."

"I trust you'll take care of her for me. She will be a valuable addition to your crew."

"Yes sir."

"Take care or her or I will kill you."

"If you truly want her to be safe than you shouldn't be throwing her into this dangerous situation."

Zeken punches Casval.

"Shut your damn mouth! You have no right to lecture me!"

During the argument, the girl runs away.

"Where the hell did she go!"

The Liberty arrives in port at Side 3 and some of the crew disembark. Temuro and Alissa leave as well.

"I'm glad we got some shore leave because of the reapirs. We haven't spent anytime with each other since we last saw each other."

Temuro looks out into space then looks at Alissa and smiles.

"Oh, oh yes."

"Is something wrong Temuro?"

"No, it's just, I feel some kind of weird pressure."

"What?"

Temuro follows Alissa into many of the shops in town and later they go to the park.

"This place is really beautiful. It's hard to believe that this place used to be the main base for the Zeon and Sedition."

The blue hair girl runs by and bumps Temuro.

"I'm sorry!"

She runs off and Temuro follows.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going Temuro!"

The girl finds herself at the edge of a big pond then falls to her knees and cries. Temuro approaches behind her.

"Are you okay?"

"Why are you here! What do you want! Do you work for my father!"

"Uh, well no, its just that you."

"I what!"

"I sense some kind of pressure from you."

"You're a newtype aren't you."

"Well I guess I am. I'm Temuro, what's you're name? "

"Laisha."

A couple of men in black suits appear.

"Miss Laisha, we've come to take you back. Please come with us."

"I hope we can talk again sometime Temuro."

Laisha leaves with the men as Alissa finds Temuro and smacks him in the back of the head.

"Why were you talking to that girl!"

"I felt an unusual pressure coming from her. She must be a powerful newtype."

"I'm going back to the Pegasus!"

"Hey Alissa!"

In space, Laisha leaves in a shuttle with her escorts.

"Where is Commander Casval?"

"He'll be leaving at a different time."

A few big pieces of debris float through space as the shuttle passes by.

"Hey look, its Zeken's shuttle!"

"We'll kill that traitorous bastard for sure! For the peace of space!"

The pieces of debris break apart as three Gemma Dogas attack the shuttle. On the Liberty, they receive the shuttles distress signal.

"Captain, a civilian shuttle is being attacked by Sedition mobile suits."

"Send out our mobile suits."

"Sir, all of our pilots are not on the ship."

Temuro arrives on the ship just in time.

"Hey Lt., the Captain needs you to launch!"

"Alright."

Temuro quickly gets into his normal suit and gets into the Gundam.

"This Lt. Maki, I'm launching! What's going on?"

"A civilian shuttle is under attack, but it maybe to late now."

"I'll get there as soon as I can. Send me the Blaze pack."

The blaze pack is attached to the Gundam and it flies at maximum speed towards the shuttle to find it in ruins.

"Dammit! I'm to late!"

The three Gemma Dogas start firing at Temuro.

"What! You're going to try and fight me now!"

Temuro easily dodges each Doga's shots and destroys all three of them with his beam rifle.

"What's this feeling? It feels just like her. Is she out here somewhere!"

Temuro flies around and finds an escape capsule. Temuro grabs it and takes it back to the Liberty.

"Alright, everyone stand back. I'm going to open it."

The hatch pops open and Laisha floats out and into Temuro's arms crying.

9 - Laisha's Dilemma


	9. Laisha's Dilemma

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection: The Winged Guardians

Episode 9: Laisha's Dilemma

Temuro opens the capsule and Laisha floats into Temuro's arms crying. She sobs in his chest for a few seconds and then looks up to see Temuro's face.

"What? You! What are you doing here!"

She tries to slap him but Temuro holds her arms back. She struggles for a minute until she collapses. Temuro picks her up and takes her to the medical bay.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine now."

Temuro leaves the medical bay and finds an angry Alissa at the door.

"Um, Alissa! What's wrong."

"What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong! You left me in the park to chase that girl and now you've brought her to the ship!"

"Wait a minute Alissa! She was floating in space in a life pod after her shuttle was attacked. I didn't know it was her. I barely even know her!"

Alissa turns around and walks away without saying anything.

"What is wrong with me. I know that he doesn't really have any interest in her but I get so jealous. Oh Temuro."

In a shoal zone near Earth's orbit, Commander Casval arrives on the Hellstorm.

"Lucia, where is Laisha? Has she not arrived yet."

"We haven't been able to contact the shuttle. They may have been delayed."

"I don't know. I hope they didn't run into any of the rebels."

"Rebels sir?"

"There are some people within the Sedition forces that disagree with how Semma Zeken is handling the current situation. We will backtrack the shuttle's flight path and contact Semma."

The Hellstorm turns around and launches. The Liberty and the 38th fleet head out of Side 3 airspace towards Earth's orbit. Captain Vaughn is being given orders by Senion in his office.

"Larry, we have been tracking Sedition activity in Earth's orbit. We don't know what they are planning but we don't need a repeat of Operation D. This is a critical situation to the security of the Federation. We still don't know their battle strength or where their main base is."

"We'll do our best Senion."

Semma receives the news of Laisha's disappearance from Casval.

"What! Where is she!"

"We found the debris from the shuttle and one of the life pods are missing from the wreckage. We also found the remains of three Gemma Dogas."

"So this was a rebel attack! Dammit!"

"I will find her. She isn't dead."

"She better not be or you will be! I'm sending the two stolen Gundams to your ship. Do not fail me again Casval."

On the Liberty, Laisha awakens and finds herself in the medical bay. She looks around in a daze and sees Temuro sitting at her bedside.

"Temuro, I'm sorry I tried to hit you."

"Don't worry about it. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Laisha grabs her head as memories of her being in the shuttle and a burning building.

"No. No!"

Laisha grabs at Temuro and pulls him down onto the bed. Temuro grabs her and hugs her.

"It's okay now! Stop, everything will be fine."

"I..I don't want to fight. Don't make me!"

Laisha calms down and Temuro lays her back on the bed.

"Laisha, are you being forced to fight by the Sedition?"

"Yes, my father knows about my newtype potential and is forcing to me to become a pilot."

Temuro pounds the table with his fist.

"Dammit! I can't believe this is still happening. Just because newtypes can be used as effective weapons doesn't mean that's what their meant to be."

"Aren't you a pilot Temuro?"

"Yes but I choose to be to defend this peace that other people and I fought so hard to obtain."

Temuro walks towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Alissa is waiting for me. She's meeting me for dinner."

"Temuro….it was...it was nice talking to you."

Near Earth's orbit, the Hellstorm meets up with Mace and Thomias's fleet. The Gundams are brought aboard. Mace and Thomias are on an elevator heading for the bridge.

"Hey Thomias, who is this Commander Casval?"

"I don't know. I've never met him."

"If he's such a legend then why didn't we hear about him during the war."

"We were on Earth most of the time. We were probably just out of the loop."

They arrive on the bridge and salute Casval as the get off the elevator.

"So you are the remaining Blue Devils? I hope you live up to your reputations."

"Commander, the Liberty and a small fleet of Feddie ships have arrived in orbit."

"We can't let them wander around here. Launch all of our mobile suits immediately including the Gundams. Our target is the Liberty and it's Gundam. If we can take them down the rest will fall easily."

Just as Temuro sits down with Alissa to eat, alarms start going off.

"All pilots to your stations. A Sedition attack force is coming."

Temuro runs down to the MS deck followed by Alissa.

"Alissa!"

"What! I'm a pilot now. I've had my training!"

"Just remember, real combat is much different from just simulators. Please be careful."

All the pilots board their units and prepare to launch.

"Gordon, Cannon Gemini Kai, launching!"

"Michelle, Blaze Gemini Kai, let's go!"

"Alar, G Core Fighter unit 1, ready!"

"Alissa, G Core Fighter unit 2, going out!"

"Send me the Cannon pack. Temuro, Gundam, launching!"

10 - Return to Earth


	10. Return to Earth

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection: The Winged Guardians

Episode 10: Return to Earth

The Liberty's mobile suits launch into the battlefield. The Cannon pack is attached to the Gundam and Temuro flies straight for the Crimson Hell.

"I'm taking that ship down today!"

Temuro is intercepted by the Phoenix and Destroyer Gundams.

"Ah hell!"

Temuro dodges their shots and fires back.

"He's slower with that equipment. Let's get him Thomias!"

Alissa flies by and fires her main beam cannon at the Pheonix.

"I won't let you hurt Temuro!"

Alissa misses and the Pheonix fires at Alissa. Temuro quickly gets in between Alissa and the beam. The beam destroys the Gundam's shield and Temuro fires back at the Pheonix.

"Dammit Alissa! You can't be reckless like that! Remember how I was during the war?"

Alissa chokes back in her cockpit and freezes with fear.

"Temuro, I..I"

"If you can't fight go back to the ship. Alar, cover me!"

Alar flies around and fires at the Destroyer as Temuro goes for the Phoenix. The Phoenix continues to dodge each shot easily.

"Dammit! He's to fast. Gordon, Michelle, back me up. Alar, I'm going to give you the cannon pack."

The cannon pack disconnects and Alar flies by. A laser line connects the pack to the underside of the G Core Fighter.

"Liberty, send out the Blaze pack!"

The blaze pack is launched from the fighter deck and Temuro flies towards it. Mace flies past the Gemini's with ease and goes for Temuro.

"Now I got you bastard!"

Alissa flies by and shoots the Phoenix in the side.

"You god damn insect!"

The blaze pack and a new shield are attached to the Gundam. Temuro takes off with blazing speed and engages the Phoenix and Destroyer again.

"Gordon, Michelle, Allissa, stay close to the ship. I'll take on these two."

Casval watches the battle from the bridge of Crimson Hell.

"Can't those two handle one Gundam?"

"Commander, the drop fleet has arrived ahead of schedule."

"What! They're commencing Operation Sky Break ahead of schedule! That Zeken is a damn fool."

A fleet of Volstar and three huge drop capsules heads towards the Earth's atmosphere. The Liberty turns towards the drop ships.

"We can't let them back on Earth. Main cannons, target the main drop ship."

The drop ship fires anti-beam charges in front of the fleet. The Liberty fires at the ship and it barely has an effect.

"What the hell happened?"

"It was some kind of beam canceling charge."

"Recall all of our mobile suits; we're pursuing that drop ship."

Temuro continues to fight the Destroyer and Phoenix until he receives the recall notice.

"What? We're going back to Earth? Everyone, get back to the ship. I'll hold off these two as long as I can."

"Temuro, wait!"

"Go Alissa! I don't have time to argue!"

Alissa goes back to the ship with the others as Temuro fights deeper into the atmosphere. Mace continues to follow Temuro deeper into the atmosphere.

"I won't let you get away! I'll make sure you burn!"

"Mace, come back here! Dammit!"

Thomias dives into the atmosphere with Mace and continues to fire at Temuro.

"What is with them! Do they really plan to burn to death?"

The Gundam starts to glow with heat as it enters the atmosphere. The Gundam holds his shield out in front as it descends and lands on the Liberty's rear deck.

"Mace, if we go back now we may be able to escape the gravity!"

"Shut up! I'm going to kill him now!"

The Phoenix transforms into its fighter mode and heads straight for the Liberty. Mace fires his beam cannons at the ship but keeps missing. The Destroyer's backpack separates and it rides it like a glider into the atmosphere.

"Dammit, we're too far into the atmosphere."

Both Gundams make it through the atmosphere slightly scorched and fly towards the drop fleet. The huge drop ship uses its braking thrusters and comes to a stop in midair. The bow of the ship turns upwards and the ship unfolds into a huge air base platform. The Volstar carriers dock with the platform and troops quickly disembark from the ships. The crew reaches the control center and activates the platform's systems.

"Main engines online and functioning normally. All crew members report in as soon as you reach your station."

"Bring the weapons online and prepare for an enemy attack."

On the other sides of the planet, the other two platforms are brought online.

"Sky Fortress 2 and 3 reports no problems. Federation ship is inbound."

"All mobile suits prepare for launch. Ready all anti-air guns."

The Liberty heads towards the platform dodging the anti-air fire.

"Is that the drop ship?"

"It has the same mass and outside structure. It was probably meant to transform into that configuration."

"It's a send off point for another invasion. I wonder where they have been getting their resources."

Many Kazu units launch from the platform towards the Liberty.

"Turn hard to port, get us out of here! We can't possibly take on that many mobile suits!"

The Liberty flies through the sky at top speed as it is chased by Kazus.

11 - The Roaring Skies


	11. The Roaring Skies

Mobile Suit Gundam Resurrection: The Winged Guardians

Episode 11: The Roaring Skies

The Liberty flies at top speed to avoid the many Kazus closing in. The Kazus fire a volley of missiles. Some of the missiles are destroyed by the Liberty's anti-air guns but some of them hit.

"Damage to port side decks 3 through 5. We can't keep this up much longer Captain!"

"Can Lt. Maki launch?"

"It's not recommended sir. The Gundam has some re-entry damage and Lt. Maki is in the infirmary."

Temuro contacts the bridge.

"Captain, what's going on?"

"We're being pursued by large number of Kazus."

"I'm going out then."

Temuro tries to get out of bed as Alissa stops him.

"Wait Temuro, you still have a really bad fever."

"Would it be any better if we got shot down?"

Temuro lumbers down to the hangar and gets inside the Gundam. Alissa contacts Alar.

"Alar, Temuro is going out in his condition! We need to cover him!"

"I'm on my way!"

The Gundam launches and the Blaze pack is attached. Alissa and Alar launch in the G Core Fighters equipped with a large beam cannon attached to the underside. Temuro jumps right into the fray and takes out many of the Kazus one by one.

"Temuro take it easy, your going to kill yourself!"

"I won't let them shoot down the Liberty!"

Far from the moon's orbit there is a cluster of colonies known as the Frontier Sides. An improved Federation Ra Cailum class ship along with two Hy-Clop ships heads towards the first colony.

"Attention Frontier 1, this is the Federation ship Apollo. You will allow our ship to dock and our forces to inspect your colony for Sedition activity. You will comply with our request or your colony will put under martial law."

The main dock of the colony opens and Hy-Musai class ships pour out.

"So this colony is supporting the Sedition as well. The Frontier Side is rich with resources. Launch all of our mobile suits!"

A Gundam equipped with a heavy cannon on one shoulder, double beam cannon on the other, and a double beam rifle in its hand steps up on the catapult.

"Lt. Merrel, Gundam launching!"

Four Gemini Kais launch behind him and they fly right at the Sedition ships.

"Three Musais, this shouldn't be a problem. Hy-mobility Gemma Dogas and Shield Dogas launch from the ships.

Merrel flies by and destroys two of the Dogas with his beam rifle.

"Cover me, I'm going for the lead ship."

Merrel flies straight down at the ship and fires all of his cannons. The shots destroy the three main beam cannons and the bridge. Merrel flies around and takes out the engines. Internal explosions take out the rest of the ship and Merrel flies towards the next one. The other two ships turn to retreat.

"Lt. Merrel, well done, return to the ship immediately. Ensign, send a message to the lunar base. Tell them we found where the Sedition has been getting their resources."

"Yes sir."

In New Jaburo, half of the Federation council meets in a small meeting room.

"So, it was the Frontier sides that have been supporting the Sedition's movement."

"Yes, but who is their leader? Is it this masked man Commander Casval or is it someone else?"

"I still think that damn son of Zeken is the one behind it. All we need is the evidence or the people of Side 3 will revolt against if we try to remove him."

"What do we care about some silly revolt? We can quell it so easily. Are the preparations complete Admiral Sotto?"

"No, Palan still has too many supporters. If we are to cleanse this world of the spacenoids that are defiant towards us we must be cautious. We will reveal ourselves when the time is right."

In the skies Temuro continues to desperately fight off the Kazus. After a few more minutes of fighting, the Kazus turn around and retreat.

"That was tough."

Temuro faints in the cockpit and the Gundam falls towards Earth. Alissa flies after him.

"Temuro! Temuro!"

Temuro barely regains consciousness and activates the thrusters. His descent slows and Alissa catches up to him. Alissa attches a magnetic cable to the Gundam and keeps it from falling. The Liberty pulls around and Alissa releases the Gundam onto the ship. The Gundam is brought back into the hangar and Alissa runs up to the cockpit.

"Temuro, Temuro, wake up!"

Temuro lies motionless with his face drenched in sweat. The Liberty descends towards the ocean and flies over it.

"What is out position?"

"Captain, we are currently over the Pacific Ocean. We have a message from the California Base. We are to proceed to California Base immediately to be reassigned."

Temuro awakens an hour later in the medical bay. Alissa grabs him as he struggles.

"Alissa, what happened?"

"You fainted after the Sedition retreated. You need to rest now. You have been doing nothing but fight since you left Side 9. You are a good pilot but you are not invincible."

Temuro breathes heavily and lays back down.

"I do feel like crap. You need to get some rest to."

After Alissa leaves the medical bay, Laisha enters. She walks up to the sleeping Temuro and places her hand on his hand.

"Please be careful Temuro. I don't want you to die. You are the only person who has ever understood me."

12 - Sword of Vengeance


End file.
